


Bee-Beep.

by PercyJacksonPollock



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dorms, F/F, Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonPollock/pseuds/PercyJacksonPollock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo didn't quite realize how crucial masturbation was to her life until she had no privacy to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unforeseen Challanges

All things considered, Gogo felt like she lucked out getting Honey Lemon as a roommate. She hadn't known the other girl was moving into the dorms at the same time the decide to live on campus.

She had walked into her new living quarters to lots of girly things on one side of the room along with a couple yet-to-be-opened boxes and the sound of the shower going.

 _'Oh brother.'_ She had thought. What with the fitted sheet covered in cartoon kittens and the pink lamp shade with orange and purple pom poms dangling from it.

But then Honey Lemon emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a daisy patterned towel and a pink one turbaned atop her head. Honey gasped and excitedly held out the syllables of Gogo's name while squeezing the girl tight. Gogo awkwardly accepted the embrace, thoroughly aware of how not dressed her friend was.

Honey had dried up while rambling about how fun it was going to be roommating together and about happy surprises and some other cutesy stuff while Gogo just unpacked her box quietly. Glad that Honey knew her well enough not to be personally offended at her lack of enthusiasm. 

Being Honey Lemon's roommate wasn't torture nor did Gogo really expect it to be. She was cleanly, considerate, didn't hog the bathroom and the room always smelt nice if a little sugary.

But one thing was driving her absolutely crazy.

Gogo hadn’t been able masturbate since she moved in.

She couldn’t predict when Honey would be in or out what with both of their weird schedules. And with how long they both spent in the lab there was really never a moment where Gogo got the room to herself, not without worry that Honey could be back any minute.

She couldn't do it in the shower because she couldn't really stand and get a good angle. Her legs couldn’t spread enough, nor her spine relax to make orgasm possible.

And doing it while Honey was in the shower was difficult because 'the thrill of being caught' didn't do it for her. She felt like a pervert trying to get her rocks off while Honey hummed innocently in basically the same room. Forget about doing it while the girl slept.

But things were becoming unbearable. Gogo hadn't realized how crucial orgasming was to her sanity. She just thought of it as something to indulge in when the mood struck. But she was becoming irritable, unfocused, even down right crabby. Her bike wasn’t getting any faster and she was starting to snap at her labmates over petty things. 

She had even started apologizing to her vagina. And once you start talking to your crotch there's no returning from that.

Then a miracle happened. Honey Lemon got a calendar.

It was an old fashioned write-on calendar. Big, like it belonged on a desk but without one in the dorm Honey pinned it to the wall, gushing about how 'vintage' it was.

Every day had lots of room to write in, and Honey started using it thoroughly. Putting in all her appointments, classes and random things like 'lunch with Wasabi!' with smiley faces next to the times.

At first this didn't seem super special, until Gogo realized Honey was basically presenting her with time tables of when the room will be free.

Gogo got excited, in more ways than one and she told her clit everything was gonna be alright very soon.

She scoped out the calendar and all it's doodles and things while Honey wasn't looking and spied a time when Honey would have class and Gogo would be getting out of class a half an hour earlier than her. Bingo. Thursday at 4:15 was her day.

Gogo's leg bounced restlessly during the last 20 minutes of her physics professor's lecture hoping to god he wouldn't run long. Thankfully when 4:15 hit he dismissed them and she zoomed out the double doors. The professor’s last minute reminders about homework and upcoming assignments fading behind her shoulder as she jogged.

Her lungs were burning by the time she got to the dorm and she had almost skidded into a few people and a wall on the way up, but she couldn't help her smile. Even as her card key fumbled in her hands, desperate to get it scanned.

 **‘Bee-beep’** she was in.

She threw her bag on the floor and went straight for the discreet little box that held a modest bullet vibrator and a tube of water based lube.

"Hello old friend." She cooed to the small silver toy. 

_’... man do I need help’_ Gogo thought with a sigh but then turned a smile back to the bullet in her hand "and you're gonna help me."

She kicked off her shoes and stripped her pants and underwear off in one go. Laying down on her thin mattress with a content sigh she looked at the clock. 25 minutes. Perfection.

She turned on the little bullet a relished in the rumbling on her fingertips. Slowly she lowered it to her labia, running it teasingly over her lips and above her clit before letting it dip into her folds and kiss her aching clit. 

"Yes," She breathed "that's it baby give it to mama." She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from spouting more evidence in the case against her remaining sanity.

She got the bullet to the perfect spot on her clit and began jiggling it back and forth. Hips raising off the bed to meet the pleasure. Her head fell back and she let her mouth fall open as she licked her lips, her teeth, the air. Missing what it felt like to have someone's cunt on her mouth, someone's thighs around her cheeks. She lost herself to the vibrations as she fantasized about past affairs. She was so close.

Gogo moaned out "aah"s as she approached a long overdue climax, eyes closed in bliss as her naked hips rocking up into the magic little toy.

Then a **'bee-beep'** sounded.

Gogo's eyes popped open at the sound of a card key being accepted.

Her head shot up from where it had lolled against the pillow in time to see Honey's books tumble out of her hands, face turning shades of red, eyes bulging out at what Gogo realized was the apex of her spread legs.

Gogo attempted to close them, but didn't think to take her hand or the bullet away so it only caused her to moan at the pleasing shift.

Honey backed out of the doorway, fumbling till the door closed firmly behind her.

Gogo's face was hot with embarrassment but she couldn't stop now. She rubbed furiously at her swollen clit until her legs tensed and shook and her breath couldn't be held anymore. 

The toy slipped from her wet folds as she attempted to cool down. Getting caught tensing her what should have been relaxed nerves. The clock read 4:32, Honey had got out early.

Gogo cursed under her breath, hand coming up to tug frustratingly at her hair. She was stressed but still sleepy.

Gogo didn't bother getting her pants back on or washing her toy, all care gone as she wrapped the toy in a paper towel, tucking it under her pillow, pulling the sheets over her half naked body and going to sleep.

She woke up to a dark room and tried to figure out if she was alone or not without turning on the light. The clock read 12:47, in the AM she presumed. Grogginess making her head ache dully. She shifted her legs to find she was still pants less. She listened close for Honey's breathing and tried to tell if her shadow was there in blue led of the clock. Both resulted in the negative.

She got up to rinse herself off in the shower, avoiding getting her hair wet, not ready to deal with any sort of responsibility yet, much less soap in her eyes.

She got into a clean tee shirt and a pair of cotton shorts and was ready to turn off the bathroom light and go back to bed when the **'bee-beep'** of the door sounded again.

She was stuck in the doorway of the bathroom as a disheveled looking Honey opened the door. The warm glow of the bathroom light casting shadows on Honey's face as they were mere inches apart. It wasn't often Gogo felt so small.

Honey's face looked desperate to escape as her eyes zipped back and forth from Gogo to her bed.

Gogo sighed, switching the light off and padding her way to her own bed, climbing in. Hearing Honey do the same on her side of the room.

A moment passed before she heard a hushed "goodnight gogo."

The tightness in her chest that had formed since the last 'bee-beep' relaxed a bit and Gogo murmured the word "night." before letting her eyes fall shut.


	2. Unfortunate Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind is a very hard thing to keep clean.

The next morning Gogo awoke to an empty room as per usual, Honey was the morning person. Gogo could feel the humidity left over from Honey’s morning shower. 

Gogo sighed, choosing to stay in bed as long as possible, no classes until noon.

**'Bee-beep.'**

Gogo turned her head to watch Honey Lemon enter delicately into the dorm, a cup of microwave oatmeal in one hand, small carton of orange juice in the other, with her bag slung over a slender shoulder. 

Their eyes met, Honey's cheeks pinkened.

Gogo offered a two finger salute, scratching her scalp, still groggy from sleep but trying to play it cool.

Honey gave a genuine small smile, tension bleeding out of her shoulders at Gogo’s familiar gestures "Hey Gogo."

"Sup."

Honey took off her heels at the door and walked her swishy walk to her bed, opening her laptop.

Gogo zoned out to the tapping of Honey’s fingers on the keyboard, almost falling back asleep to it. There were times when just Honey’s presence calmed her, Gogo was worried she had ruined that. Her eyelids dropped at the pleasant thought of a celebration nap.

"I just want you to know if you ever need me to, I can leave and give you some privacy." Honey spoke hastily.

And with that Gogo’s eyes were wide open. Her head whipped around to look at her roommate but Honey's eyes were still on the laptop screen, her fingers had stopped and she was biting her lip nervously.

Gogo turned her head back to the ceiling.

"Thanks." Gogo said keeping the question mark off of the word.

Honey’s fingers didn’t continue on the keys though. The air heavy with pause instead of clear with conclusion.

“... You aight?” Gogo ventured, shifting to halfheartedly sit up a little but then not really moving much.

“Huh?” Honey’s head snapped to Gogo for the first time since she sat down.

“You just seem like you have something else on your mind.”

Honey’s face was still red but she said “No no, nothing else.”

Gogo’s curiosity was piqued but she forced her shoulders to shrug and her head rolled back over to the wall.

“Alright well… same to you girl. If you need the room…”

When there was no response Gogo peeked to see Honey biting her thumb nail and blushing hard.

Then a thought struck Gogo.

_’When does Honey masturbate?’_

The thought made Gogo’s brow furrow and her eyes bulge. She slowly rolled her whole body away from Honey, in a loose fetal position. 

Gogo tried to stop the train of thought before it got too far but _’Does she do it in the shower? Or like when I’m sleeping?’_

and then, the big one.

Gogo’s imagination produced an image of Honey _'Naked and on her back. With one of her slender hands between her long long legs. Skin glowing from her summer tan and a thin sweat. Coy demeanor. Her hand covering her mouth to keep her noises muffled. Face red. Hair splayed. Eyes shut in helpless pleasure. "oh"-'_

Gogo threw her blanket over her head and curled in on herself, not happy to feel her loins pulse. She groaned, regrettably audibly. 

"Gogo?" Honey asked sweetly _‘goddammit.’_ "You okay?" 

"Fine." Gogo grunted. She was tempted to ask for some privacy right that moment but (beside it being really suspicious of her) masturbating to the thought of her friend was not a line she was ready to cross. 

Recognize that her friend is cute? Sure. Admire her friend's legs when friend decided to wear short skirts? Who's it hurt? 

But fantasize about friend while touching herself?... Until she came? 

That sounded like trouble. 

Gogo threw the covers off her and got up from her bed, she needed a cigarette. 

She didn't look in Honey's direction as she shimmied some sweatpants over her shorts and pulled a sweatshirt over her tee to hide the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. 

She pocketed her pack and her lighter swiftly, so Honey wouldn’t catch a glimpse. 

Honey was one of the very few people who never lectured or even mentioned that Gogo should stop smoking. But the first and only time Gogo was careless and Honey saw her cigarettes, Honey got this sad look in her eyes and it was enough for Gogo to decide to never let her see them again. 

She slipped on her sneakers, heels stomping down the backs of them instead of slipping into them, and stumbled out. 

When she came back Honey was gone, Gogo tried to pretend she didn't care but she found herself checking the calendar. 

"Chem Class 10:15 - 11:45" it read.

Gogo felt like doing very little but trying to pretend what she had imagined never was imagined and taking a cold cold shower, if for nothing more than penance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this a three-parter so it wouldn't go forever without an update. Thanks for your patience, your kudos and for reading! Chapter Three is in the works.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Be Still, My Raging Ladyboner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775111) by [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal)




End file.
